


Ride

by Zip001



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, First Time (Implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zip001/pseuds/Zip001
Summary: Sansa takes Willas for a ride.This is a belated birthday gift to honey_wheeler. I am much inspired by her writing and her spirit.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [honey_wheeler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_wheeler/gifts).



"Um, M-margaery is out," he stuttered. 

There is something about Sansa, his sister's friend that made him feel like such a green boy. He wanted to say that it had naught to do with her long auburn locks, her long stems, her pert ass, her light sprinkling of freckles that kissed the top of her pert little nose, her mischievous eyes, or her plump kissable lips (actually, the list was embarrassingly much longer, including each of her body parts - he even thought her knobby knees were adorable). Willas internally groaned and told himself that he should not be acting like a horndog with one of his little sister's friends, the sweetest and the sexiest one in his eyes.

"I know," she said as she nodded to her red corvette, the infamous sweet sixteen gift that Robert Baratheon gave to her (and to himself?).

"Do you want to ride?" she asked.

Her hand reached out to him, and of course, all gods, new and old, be damned, he grabbed her hand without hesitation.

As she adjusted her mirrors (how did she get here in the first place if her mirrors were not in the correct position?) before starting the engine, Willas could not help himself from asking her whether she had a provisional license and whether she should always be driving with an adult.

She turned to him, blinking slowly.

"I cannot believe that you would go there."

And then they both bursted out laughing with him looking sheepishly out of the window. He shook his head at himself - yet, it did not make him want to get out of the car.

She fake haughtily continued, "I would have you know that I am the best driver in my family - I can even drive stick."

"Can you now?" he asked.

It was now Sansa's turn to blush. It was not what she meant, and he knew it. Unlike Margaery's other friends whose words are filled with sassy sexual innuendos and who followed the words of actions, Sansa had no guile, had "no game" according to Margaery who said that approvingly. She was the good girl.

The car kicked up to the next gear as they winded their way up the hills. Her long red hair flowing and her voice singing along to the songs on the radio. If the ride was only this, driving with a beautiful woman child, hearing her sing, along a picturesque windy road, he would be happy. But the light blush on her cheeks implied that there would be more. The car continued to accelerate through the turns - she was a skilled driver!

When she parked at the top of knoll, her parking brake smartly engaged, his heart was beating so fast. His mind was racing, even faster than the car it seemed, about what this, whatever this was, would mean, not only to a sweet girl of sixteen, but to himself. 

And her hand touched his. 

She said, "We don't have to do this. It was a nice ride."

And he said, "What if I want to?"

Sansa smiled as she leaned towards his kiss, as his hand gently cupped her face.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to (perhaps too subtly) play a bit with the trope with Sansa being the one who asks and makes sure that he is OK....


End file.
